HARRY POTTER and THE RESOLUTION
by DarkkLight
Summary: After the death Albus Dumbledore,Harry makes a resolution that he shall complete his mission.Deals with love between harry and hermione and their struggle along with ron to find the horcurxes and destroy Voldemort.HPHG DMGW RWLL,,A.D shall come back


__

**_HARRY POTTER and THE RESOLUTION_**

_**The Train Ride Home**_

The train ride back was very uneventful. Harry took advantage of the quietness and began to think about his life. In his first year, he had to battle Quirrel for the Sorcerers stone. In his second year, he had to save Ginny and fight young Tom Riddle's Basilisk. Harry still remembered the fear coursing through his veins. In his third year Harry fought off a hundred dementers and saved his godfather. He also found out that it had been Peter who had betrayed his parents. Harry knew that he would make him pay for what he did. In his fourth year, he was forced into the Tri-wizard tournament. He had to fight dragons, save his friends from the merpeople, and defeat the maze. This was the day that Lord Voldemort used his blood to come back to life. Harry also remembered seeing his parents that day.

Harry then remembered his fifth year when he had to deal with umbridge, teach the D.A, and then the time when he went to save Sirius. Harry had already moved on. He knew that Sirius wouldn't want him to just turn off. He would want Harry to enjoy life. Then his mind wandered off to the prophecy, "**_none can live while the other survives". _**Harry remembered last year's events. He remembered the lesson's with Dumbledore, being the team captain for his house, Ron and Luna getting together, and Hermione. Harry had begun to notice that Hermione was indeed a girl. To Harry she is beautiful. She has long brown hairs which aren't bushy anymore; she grew a bit so she is only a few inches shorter than Harry. She has large supple breasts and long legs. She is also the smartest witch in their year. Harry also remembered the mission Dumbledore took him on. He remembered how snape had killed his mentor. All of a sudden, Harry felt anger unlike ever before. He hated snape ever since the first year. Now he wanted to kill him. He wanted to, NO,he WILL avenge his mentor's death.

Harry snapped out of his memories when his best friend Ron Weasley called him.

"What are you thinking mate" Ron asked

"I was thinking about the past, but then I remembered somethinga wise man once told me that, thatit does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live" Harry said. Both Hermione and Ron knew who Harry was talking about.

"You should listen to that man Harry" Hermione said.

"So mate, you decided what you want to do first. I mean, since we aren't going back to Hogwarts, we should really decide what to do first" said Ron

"I thought we had already decided. First we go to Grimmauld Place. We spend some time there until bill's wedding. After that we should go to Godric's Hollow because I want to see my parent's graves." Harry said, looking a bit sad when he said the last bit.

"So since we know where we are going, we should probably decide right now what we are going to do before and after the wedding. Oh, I almost forgot, aren't you going to go to your relative's house, we should give them a proper goodbye, maybe even show them the consequences for what they did to you" Ron said angrily.

"Ron's right Harry, I think we should go visit them one more time before we leave on our quest" Hermione said in the same tone as Ron.

"We should probably work on our magic while we are waiting for the wedding. I already told you what we will be doing after the wedding. And yes, I think I will go visit my aunt and uncle before we leave for our quest" Harry said grinning evilly.

"Since we settled that problem, we should probably discuss who we want involved. I know we have done a lot in the past without help, but we should at least consider Remus and Tonks" Ron said

"I think Ron's right Harry, I think we should ask a few people for help" Hermione said

"NO" Harry yelled. "We can't tell anyone what we are doing, telling them would only put them in danger. I don't want any one getting hurt because of me"

"Harry, it's not your fault that people get hurt" Said Hermione

"Yes it is Hermione" Harry said in a gloomy sort of way. At this Hermione lost all patience.

"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" Bellowed Hermione. She had enough of this; she was gong to make him see the truth. "I'm sorry Harry, but it is not your fault, this is Voldemort's fault. Don't you dare say that it was your fault that Cedric, Sirius, and professor Dumbledore died. Everyone is in danger Harry. Cedric was murdered by Wormtail. Sirius died in a fight Harry, and we both know that is how he would have wanted to go out. And Dumbledore was murdered by Snape, not you. You are not to blame Harry. Please keep that in mind"

Harry stayed quiet for a while. Ron was looking at him in a way that Harry knew that he agreed with Hermione. He looked at Hermione and found that she was looked slightly flushed. After pondering on what she said for a while, Harry grinned.

"Thank you Hermione for bringing me back to sense"

"No problem Harry, just promise me you will never doubt you're self again" Hermione said.

"I promise, you pushy know it all"

"And since Harry's back to his prat self, we should probably change clothes. The train should be arriving at the station soon" Ron said. This earned Ron a light punch on the arm by Harry. But none the less, they began to change their clothes.

First Hermione changed clothes, so the boys left the compartment.When she was done, she exited the compartment so the boys could change.When they successfully accomplished changing clothes, they all sat down.

Hermione was thinking about Harry. She really did care about him, more than anyone could guess. She wasn't like any other girl. She was confident that she was worthy of Harry. She knew him better than anyone else, even more than Ron. She knew what he liked to eat, what he liked to do in his free time, she even knew that he makes a cute little face when he is sleeping. She also knew that he was a little slow when it came to girls. But she wasn't like other girls who would wait for the boy to ask them out. Hermione made a silent promise to herself that if Harry didn't ask her out before the wedding, then she would make him ask.

Ron saw Hermione look at Harry and grin evilly. At that moment, he almost felt sorry for his friend. He knew that Hermione loved Harry. He even knew that Harry returns her feelings, but doesn't realize that at the moment. Ron thought about what she was going to do. Hermione can be very scary sometimes, Brilliant, but scary. She was probably thinking of ways to force Harry to ask her out. He knew that she was going to do something drastic. She looked both dangerous and evil at the moment, and when Harry looked at her, she smiled. Harry smiled back; poor idiot isn't going to know what hit him. Harry went to use the bathroom because the train was five minutes from approaching the station. When Harry was gone, Ron thought it safe to ask Hermione a few questions.

"So, what are you going to do with him?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ron"

"Come on Hermione, I know how you feel about him. I just want to help"

"I don't need help Ronald. And if you tell Harry, I will make sure you regret it"

Ron knew that she would make good on her promise, so he shut up. After a few seconds, he couldn't take it any more.

"Your not going to do anything too drastic are you"

"And what do you mean by that Ron" Hermione asked innocently.

"You know what I mean"

"I really don't know what you mean Ron" But by looking at Hermione's expressions, he knew she knew exactly what he meant.

"You know, are you going to, ah" Ron knew that she was enjoying this.

"Oh honestly Ron, it's not like I'm going to rape him or something! Well, not unless I have to of course" Ron's mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"I never saw this side of you before, are all girls like this or what" asked Ron, mouth still hanging open.

"Yes Ron, most girls would do anything to get what they want, even me."

Harry came back to the room to see a look of pure disbelief on Ron's face and a look of determination on Hermione's. Thinking that they probably got into one of their little fights, Harry sat down and began to talk to Ron about Quittich.


End file.
